Breakfast of Champions
by Stars Are Ideas
Summary: Maria really likes Brady's cereal. It's the good, expensive kind that you have to go all the way to Forks to buy. However, he's not too happy about her insistance on sneaking into his house while he's out to eat it all. Just a little taste of a full story I'm beginning to write. T for mild language and suggested violence.


**Hey there guys! This is just a short little one-short that I was thinking about writing for a while. It's kind of like, an outtake of a full-length story I'mplanning to write which will include a new she-wolf called Melanie. I hope y'all enjoy it if anyone actually reads this :)**

* * *

**Breakfast of Champions**

I'd decided that I really did like Brady's cereal. His house was the closest to mine of all the pack members, so when we didn't have anything in, it was really easy to just slip into his house and grab a bite. His parents were seldom even home, so getting caught usually wasn't a problem. However, the few times I had run into them while sneaking in to devour Brady's cereal, I'd just made out that I was a good personal friend of Brady's. In fact, they were probably a bit concerned about Brady's infatuated lady-neightbour friend.

But Brady's cereal was the expensive kind that you had to go to the good supermarket to get, not the Atearas' dinky little convenience store here in La Push. It was chocolatey and flakey and it even had little marshmallows in. Even when the cupboards in my own house were stocked with food, sometimes I just snuck into eat Brady's cereal because it was so damned good.

I assumed that Brady had been wondering where all of his cereal was going. That was, until he came home from patrol early one day to find me draped across the sofa in his living room with his cereal box in my lap. I had eaten the first two bowls with milk, but then they had run out.

"Hey, Brady," I greeted my pack brother cheerfully, a smirk spreading across my face. I didn't turn away from the television to look at him. The Good Wife was doing some very serious lawyer type stuff, so I was very intent on the programme.

"You," Brady growled accusingly. "My cereal." The last bit came out as more of a sad little whine. I saw his hand reach for the box, but I lifted it quickly it to my face and emptied the remaining cereal into my mouth, chewing appreciatively.

Brady strode around the couch and stood in front of the television, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. I just raised my eyebrows at him. I anticipated that this was going to be amusing. Boys... always getting so bent out of shape about their cereal. There were large bags under Brady's eyes, but I refused to feel bad for his exhaustion after a night patrolling. We all went through it... even though some of us didn't come home to find another wolf eating our sustenance.

"Stop eating my cereal," Brady whined, annoyed at me. I just grinned and shook the box before hurling it at his head. He batted it away.

I grinned. "No. It's so good."

"It's mine. Get your own."

"No."

"You know, I could just order you to stop eating my cereal."

My gaze snapped up to meet his and I raised one eyebrow. Was he seriously suggesting that he was going to pull rank on me just because I was eating his goddamn breakfast cereal? I didn't think so.

"You could," I agreed. There was no way around him being higher up the pack hierarchy than me; that was an unavoidable fact. "And then you could enjoy life as the pack's honorary female when I get Leah - who ranks higher than you - to hold you down while I rip your junk off with your mom's pruning shears." I winked at him.

Brady looked a little sick at the idea. "Very desciptive, Melanie," Brady muttered.

"I strive in creative writing," I informed the older wolf proudly.

Brady shook his head and wrinkled up his nose. "Leah would never do that to me."

I raised my eyebrows. "I already checked and she said she's down for whatever," I promised him. "We girls have to stick together."

"Shut up. I'm going to bed." He left the and headed towards his bedroom. "Bitches," he muttered dismissively.

"I heard that!" I yelled, laughing and chucking the television remote at his bedroom wall.


End file.
